republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alodian general election, 2016
) | image2= | leader_since2= 22 June 2016 | leaders_seat2= Kasia-4th₢ | last_election2 = 54 | seats_before2 = 49 | seats2 = 42 | seats_after2 = | seat_change2 = 12 | seats_needed2= | percentage2 = | party3= Alodian Socialist Party |alliance3= Partido Galing at Puso | leader3= Bella Thorne | image3= | leader_since3= 28 June 2016 | leaders_seat3= Molly-18th | last_election3=63 | seats_before3= 29 | seats3=39 | seats_after3= | seat_change3= 24 | seats_needed3= | percentage3= |party4= Nationalist People's Coalition |alliance4=PDP-Laban |leader4= Bethany Mota |image4= |leader_since4= 25 May 2016 | leaders_seat4= Jaclyn-4th | last_election4= 3 | seats_before4= 23 | seats4= 21 | seats_after4= | seat_change4= 18 | seats_needed4= | percentage4= |party1=Setiptonist Party (2016) |alliance1=PDP-Laban |leader1= Eliza Taylor |image1= |leader_since1= 24 July 2016 | leaders_seat1= Running in Kate-4th | last_election1 = 40 | seats_before1 = 31 | seats1= 55 | seats_after1 = | seat_change1= 15 | seats_needed1= | percentage1 = |party6= PDP-Laban |alliance6=PDP-Laban |leader6= Martin Truex, Jr. |image6= |leader_since6= 30 May 2016 | leaders_seat6= Brittani-6th | last_election6 = not running | seats_before6 = 88 | seats6=17 | seats_after6 = | seat_change6= 17 | seats_needed6= | percentage6 = |party7= United Nationalist Alliance |alliance7=United Nationalist Alliance | leader7= Ukyo Sasahara | image7= | leader_since7= 7 June 2016 | leaders_seat7= Running in Southern Alexandria-4th | last_election7 = 32 | seats_before7 = 14 | seats7 = 15 | seats_after7= | seat_change7= 17 | seats_needed7= | percentage7 = |party8= Nacionalista Party |alliance8=PDP-Laban |leader8= Keke Palmer |image8= |leader_since8= 322 July 2016 | leaders_seat8= Molly-9th | last_election8 = 25 | seats_before8 = 7 | seats8=7 | seats_after8 = | seat_change8= 18 | seats_needed8= | percentage8 = |party5= National Unity Party (2013) |alliance5=PDP-Laban |leader5= Kevin Abbring |image5= |leader_since5= 17 July 2016 | leaders_seat5= Running in Monique-9th | last_election5 = not running | seats_before5 = 6 | seats5 =19 | seats_after5 = | seat_change5= 19 | seats_needed5= | percentage5 = |party9= Union Party (Alodia) |alliance9= |leader9= Kenji Kobayashi |image9= |leader_since9= 20 July 2016 | leaders_seat9= Running in Julianna White-TBA | last_election9 = 9 | seats_before9 = 2 | seats9 =6 | seats_after9= | seat_change9= 3 | seats_needed9= | percentage9 = | map_image = Tenth Alodian Parliament.svg | map_size = 350px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Gigi Hadid |before_party =Liberal Party (Alodia) |after_election = |after_party = |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} The 2016 election to the Parliament of Alodia will be the 13th election to the Alodian House of Representatives (49th overall since 1957). It will held on Friday, 29 July 2016 to elect 310 seats in the House, the candidates elected in this election shall comprise the 12th Parliament. The Host party for this year are:Liberal Party led by Party leader Victoria Justice and Deputy leader John Cena, this is the First-time to lead the Party leader and Deputy leader are Hosted the political party in the History and Liberal's 2nd Consecutive election they hosted for the Sixth time, and Justice is the Fourth Terminee to lead a Major political party in a National elections (since Jamie Blackley of the Setiptonist Party in 2014). The reason to called the Parliamentary elections on 29 July is called by Prime Minister Brec Bassinger from President Esteban Ocon and Speaker Reese Witherspoon , as well as Peoria 500 moving on a election day Sunday, this is the First time that the election will be held in July since 1999 (The Controversial 2012 elections is not Consider as Counted.) Retiring Incumbents Campaign Slogans Election Themes Timeline Calendar Requirements * Celebrity who Attending a 2016 People's Choice Awards are Allowed. * Politician who serves Unlimited Terms. * Not Allowing Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers). * Reach at the Age 10 (Before 29 July 2006). * The Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers) with Three or More Pictures are Accepted by the NEC. * Celebrities are Attending a Teen Choice Awards from 2010 to 2015 (except 2012) are Allowed. * Illegible MPs who Attended the 2016 MTV Movie Awards are Not Allowed. ** Layana Aguilar ** Kyle Busch ** Matt DiBenedetto ** Dale Earnhardt, Jr. ** Carl Edwards ** Kat Graham ** Grace Helbig ** Liz Hernandez ** Joey Logano ** Jorge Lorenzo ** Laura Marano ** Marc Marquez ** Jillian Rose Reed ** Lilly Singh ** Katie Stevens ** Martin Truex, Jr. ** Michael J. Willett * All 127 personalities involved in the The Jake Owen Rules are Disqualified. Hosting Bid Debates Newspaper endorsements Reapportionments Issues Team Jake Owen Opinion Polling Pre-campaigning Campaign period Results National by Counties/Territories Defeated Incumbent Manifesto * Released on 2 July 2016 References